I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reversible motor operated valve with a spring assist.
II. Description of the Prior Art
A novelty search directed to the subject matter of this application uncovered the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
1,728,015 PA2 2,029,465 PA2 2,152,699 PA2 3,042,357
None of the prior art uncovered in the search discloses a motor operated valve wherein the valve is driven by a reversible motor provided with a spring assist to store energy when the valve is actuated from its closed to its open position and to release energy when the valve is actuated from its open to its closed position to thereby assist the motor in such valve closing. Drive motors of smaller size can be used than would otherwise be the case.